Hey Cutie
by crystaldrops14
Summary: His luck with women is horrible but maybe that'll change with a cute blue haired girl.. DMC x Naruto Dante x Hinata


This is my first story I decided to try my hand at writing .. hopefully its not that bad

I don't own the characters

------------

Dante's luck with women was not good.

No.

His luck with women _sucked_.

He already tried hitting on lady many times only to get rejected, and shot in the face. Lady knows he doesn't die from just one bullet, so now he's starting to think that she's doing it on purpose…and she shoots him because he acts like a pervert.

Dante sighed as he scratched his head.

He decided to head to a bar and try his luck there, hopefully they won't shoot him.

He entered and looked around Dante noticed that there were mostly men and some women. Most of the women were either already with a man or hooking up with one, especially one woman with long blond hair in a high ponytail, and bangs over her right eye she was pulling a guy with messy brown hair, and red triangles over his cheeks to the bathroom to have some 'fun'.

'Well she's taken.' Dante thought as he looked around some more.

Then he noticed a girl with long blue hair sitting by herself in front of the barkeep. He decided to go sit by her as he ordered a beer.

After he got his beer he drank half of it and looked to his left at where the girl was sitting he noticed that she didn't even have a drink, and that she wasn't looking anywhere but at her hands where she was poking her fingers together.

He noticed that she had lavender colored eyes, long blue hair with bangs across her forehead, and that she wore a baggy purple sweater, and pants with sandals on her feet. Her sweater although baggy failed to cover how big her assets were.

'Wow, nice.' Thought Dante with a smirk as he stared at her chest.

"Hey cutie, I'm Dante whats your name?" Asked Dante while he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"H-Hinata." She stuttered as she tried to scoot away from him.

"So then Hinata whats a cute girl like you doing in a bar?" He asks while moving closer to her.

"I w-was with my f-friend I-Ino-chan but she said that s-she had to u-use the b-bathroom." She said as she tries to scoot as far away as she can without falling out of her seat.

Hinata wasn't used to being hit on by men, especially one that doesn't cover his chest that red jacket of his only covered his arms and sides, along with some man bra or whatever that is that was across his chest.

She noticed he was kind of cute though as she looked up at his face with a blush on her face. He had long white hair that reached the back of his neck and right above his light blue eyes.

"Well then, if she's in the bathroom then you wouldn't mind hanging with me then right?"

"U-umm I g-guess not."

Dante tried to get Hinata more comfortable with him by asking her random questions and letting her ask him some in return, he also tried being funny which got him some giggles from her.

She was starting to become a little less nervous around him and more comfortable.

Till Dante ruined it.

Right after he got her to giggle at one of his jokes, he decided to lean in and kiss her.

Hinata squeaked and poked his face.

Dante moved back with a shocked expression as he touched his face and tried to move his mouth. The entire area by his mouth was numb, and he couldn't move his mouth that much.

"What….the….hell….did….you….do?" Dante asked the best that he can while massaging his jaw.

As soon as she noticed what she did Hinata started to panick.

"I-I'm s-sorry I blocked y-your c-chakra p-points because y-you startled m-me." She apologized as she poked his face again.

Dante moved his mouth around until he got feeling back into it.

"Hmm, so have you ever been kissed before?"

Hinata's cheeks started to turn bright red as she looked down and shook her head.

"Want me to teach you how?"

Hinata's head shot up but before she can even answer Dante made sure to grab her hands in his then kissed her again.

He started to move his lips gently against hers trying to coax her into the kiss, then shyly Hinata started to return the kiss and move her lips slowly against his, but when she felt his tongue lick her mouth she made a muffled squeak and tried to move back, but found that she couldn't since one of Dante's hands had moved to the back of her head to keep her there. He then tried licking her mouth again, slowly she opened her mouth to his, and he moved his tongue into her mouth to rub softly against hers and right when Hinata was getting into the kiss….

"OH MY GOD!! HINATA'S MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE!!!" Ino shrieked catching the attention of everyone in the bar.

"Uumm yeah I don't know her." Kiba says while slowly inching away from his new girlfriend.

Dante and Hinata immediately stopped kissing and stared at Ino wide eyed.

"Awww Hinata why'd you guys stop kissing? That was hot!" Ino says while wiping away her nosebleed, and ignoring Hinata and Dante's shocked red faces.

"Is that your friend Hinata?" Dante asks while trying to get rid of his blush.

Hinata with her face completely red nods.

"Are you guys gonna get it on now and make babies?" Ino asks with an excited look on her face.

*Thud*

"Did she just die?!?" Dante asks with a shocked expression while picking Hinata up off the ground.

"Naw she does that all the time when she gets embarrassed, so do you guys need a condom or something?"

"….."

"Toys?"

"….!"

-----------

Hehe sorry if that sucked but I wanted to try doing some stories the only problem is that I have a hard time coming up with ideas but I adore Hinata and crossover pairingsX3

Oh and I don't know if theres chakra points in the face and that if you block it makes it numb I just made that part up.

I wanna do a bunch crossover oneshots with Hinata but I don't have any ideas if anyone could give me a plot idea that would good83


End file.
